


Gravitation

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyunwoo could kiss him right then and there!, I want to write appreciation of Minhyuk's beauty, I wish he would, Like he is so deliciously ravising (understatement), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: “Well, you look like that. I can’t help myself.” he murmured his answer between kiss.“And I would like to devour you right now if you don’t mind.”





	Gravitation

Hyunwoo feels like there is a magnet that keeps him gravitating around a certain member. He has this urge to be close with him, and if possible touches him all the time. He can’t be certain if the said member has this urge as well or not, because as much as he knew that person rotates to the whole members all the same. He touches them in friendly manner, clings to them in joking fashion, and somehow it does not sit well with Hyunwoo.

He is a big guy, it is only making a sense that he is a little bit territorial. A lot bit territorial, whatever. And when it comes to Minhyuk… it is rather hard not to keep him because he _looks_ like that. He looks dashing, ravishing… bouncing here and there from one member to another, and as the usual… camera likes to follow him because he is easily the most broadcast-material between seven of them.

It is rather hard to steer him away in that situation. The most he can do is playing along so that he can stay in (physical) contact with Minhyuk. Even if there are moments where the members left doing something else leaving both of them alone in the waiting room, or at the studio, or at the dorm… there is always something, or someone else who will take Minhyuk away from his reach.

It is different case with the concert tour though. He found that it is easier for him to get a privacy time with the said member after all the schedule done and they returned to hotel. After returning the clothes to the _noona-cordi_ and they went back to rest, he grabs Minhyuk’s hand and takes him away from the civilization.

Before the younger realizes, Hyunwoo had cupped that sharp jawline and kissed him heatedly. He can feel the surprise on the other’s body, who melts the second after that, and reacts to Hyunwoo’s kiss by putting his hand on Hyunwoo’s neck.

Minhyuk looks completely debauchered when they separates for an air after quarter hour eating each other face. Hyunwoo decides that it is a good look on him. He likes the extra pouty cherry lips and dreamy eyes, still dazed after the kiss.

“What was that for?” he managed to say after collecting his mind altogether again.

Hyunwoo’s hand still in Minhyuk’s waist, keeping the member close.

“Because I had wanted to do it all day.” Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk’s lips again and hinting for another make out session. But then Minhyuk laughs. _Why would he laugh? It is a serious moment…_ like Hyunwoo would love to devour his delicious delicious cherry lip right here and now.

“Yes, but why? Is it something that I do?”

Hyunwoo closes the gap and kisses Minhyuk again, softer this time.

“Well, you _look_  like that. I can’t help myself.” he murmured his answer between kiss. “And I would like to devour you right now if you don’t mind.”

Minhyuk’s eyes wide and he blushes prettily, his cheek now looks even rosier which only draws Hyunwoo more. He touches Minhyuk’s cheek with his thumb, looking at the sparkling orbs that are Minhyuk’s eyes. Hyunwoo humms his appreciation almost automatically.

“I don’t hear any rejection.” he said in a really low low voice, that sounds almost like a growl that gets Minhyuk lost the strenght in his leg.

“I like attention.” he replied, without breaking eye contact with Hyunwoo. “Yours.”

Hyunwoo can’t really help the growl that escapes his lip. He goes for the third kiss and sweeps Minhyuk’s legs from floor. Destination, bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. I am no good in writing smut. I praise Hyunwoo’s self restrain for not taking Minhyuk right then and there. I mean, have you seen Minhyuk? Especially in stage outfit, he looks so ravishing (it is understatement) you could see Hyunwoo's appreciative eyes.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a good day!


End file.
